


Waiting

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please feel free to think of any male wrestlers you want to.<br/>There are so many possibilities... If you want to you can tell me who you were thinking :-D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to think of any male wrestlers you want to.  
> There are so many possibilities... If you want to you can tell me who you were thinking :-D

Waiting.

More waiting.

 

The clock ticking.

Another minute.

And another one.

 

Patience was never something he had.

Just sitting there.

Staring holes into the wall.

Just do nothing.

 

He wasn't able to help.

He never felt more useless in his life.

 

More than three hours.

Filled with waiting.

Staring at something.

Holding back his tears.

Fighting against the fear of losing his friend.

 

His hands still covered with the blood of his friend.

Making it so damn real.

 

His mind flashed back to what happened earlier that day.

 

 

 

_Just a simple signing session with the two of them._

_Two WWE superstars doing their job._

_Having a good time with the fans._

_It was always so nice to see their happy, smiley faces._

 

_Everything was pretty cool, nearly chilled._

_Until this son of a bitch took out a gun._

_Shooting his friend right into the chest._

_All that blood._

_Everybody was screaming._

 

_Another shot and that crazy guy killed his girlfriend._

 

 

 

A doctor stepped into his view.

“I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do for him.”

 

Tears.

A scream.

He broke down.

 

This couldn't be true...

 

 

 

He woke up.

Heavy breathing, covered in sweat.

He turned on the light.

 

Just a goddamn nightmare.

His friend sleeping next to him.

Snorring a little bit.

He never was more happy about those little sounds.

 

Just a goddamn dream.

 

It was time.

It was more than time to tell him.

Gently poking the shoulder of his friend.

Waking him up.

 

Slowly he opened up his eyes.

Blinking a few times.

 

**_“I love you..”_ **

 

He just nodded, eyes closing again.

And soon after he was sleeping again.

 

At least he told him those three words.

 

At least for once in their lifes.

 

Maybe he would do it again.

 

Just maybe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written yesterday when I had to wait for almost 3 hours in front of the ICU... I just hate being in a hospital...but not to know what to do is just hell


End file.
